Memory Loss - Post PKW
by TrashKan
Summary: A continuation of the great show. Aeryn loses her memory and flees Moya. John goes after her but as usual things don't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Farscape or any of the characters therein, this is not for any sort of profit.

Thanks to Robspace54 for the review of chapter one, made a couple of minor adjustments not affecting the plot.

I will try to get one or two chapters out per week maybe more.

Three weekens after the end of the Scarran-Peace Keeper war, Moya and her crew have stopped at a commerce planet for resupply. Aeryn, Chiana and Rygel return with a full transport pod, with the latter two bickering.

Rygel: "Chiana! Of all the people on the entire planet why did you have to flirt with the mate of the one female who could provide us with the information we need to remove my yotz of a cousin Bishaan from my throne?"

Chiana: "How was I supposed to know she had his mivonks in her handbag?"

Rygel: "It was their marriage ceremony you tralk! And what the frell is a handbag?"

Chiana: "Its an Earp thing and who ar..."

Aeryn, looking pale, tired and clearly frustrated, pushes past the two of them as John enters the hangar with baby D'argo in his arms.

John: "Hey Baby, how'd it go?"

Aeryn: "Fine John" she said as she leant in to give him a short kiss on the lips and another on Little D's forehead "I'm going to go sleep, do you mind dealing with those two?"

John: "For you Gorgeous never, are you ok Aeryn?"

Aeryn: "Yes John I'm just tired." She said as she left the hangar bay.

John now a little concerned approached the happy couple whose argument had devolved into simple name calling.

John: "Alright you two what happened down there?"

Rygel: "Someone managed to frell up my best shot at retaking my throne!"

Chiana: "I doubt she could have done much she was a total greebol!"

Rygel: "She has access to what I need and was going to do it for free too! Now i'll have to go back and try paying someone far less trustworthy."

John: "Ok, whatever, but what happened with Aeryn?"

Chiana: "Nothing, she just went and got those parts for her prowler."

John: "You're sure Pip, nothing happened?"

Chiana: "yeah as far as we know."

John: "Ok then, she probably is just tired. Sparky, you going back down?"

Rygel: "Yes Crichton but not today, the markets closed, I will go back tomorrow."

John: "Sure thing Fluffy, Pilot did you catch that, we're sticking around for another day."

Pilot: "Yes Commander."

After helping Chiana unload the transport pod John decides to put D'argo down for the night and check in on his wife. He finds her fast asleep laying across the bed with her boots still on. He removes them and shifts Aeryn across the bed and under the sheets, without waking her to his surprise. He then bathes and climbs In next to her and quickly drifts off to sleep.

The several arns later he awakens with a shock as he is flipped out of the bed and onto the floor by Aeryn who then straddled him with his head between her knees.

Aeryn: "Name, rank and regiment!" She barked.

John with a smile on his face: "Baby not that I mind a bit of role play with nostalgia thrown in but, you're going to wake D'argo up."

She pulled out her pulse pistol and pressed it against his forehead, and tried again.

Aeryn: "Name, rank and regiment, why are you out of uniform and where the frell am I?" she screamed.

John now worried with a wide eyed expression of shock decided to comply, hoping that she was just messing with him.

John: "John Crichton, Commander with IASA, your husband and you are on Moya, a leviathan."

Despite her attempt to keep a straight face she stared at him with a look of bewilderment before deciding he was fahrbot and hitting him with the handle of her pulse pistol.

He awoke half an arn later to the sound of Chianas voice as she shook him.

Chiana: "Crichton, Crichton, wake up old man." John gingerly opened his eyes and sat up as she continued "Aeryns gone fahrbot she shot at rygel then took her prowler down to the planet, What happened?"

John jumped up and went to check on D'argo as he replied "Im not sure she flipped me out of bed pinned me to the floor and asked my name and rank, oh D's still asleep, not sure how she was screaming at me."

He paused for a moment looking puzzled "I don't think she remembers me or Moya." He paused again before continuing franticly "I need to find her before something else happens, wait how could she have lost over four cycles of memory overnight, without head trauma or, Pip are you sure nothing happened yesterday?"

Chiana thought about this for a moment before hesitantly replying "w..well there was this thing at one point where we couldn't raise her on coms for a couple of microts."

"When and where was she supposed to be at the time?" he exasperated as he grabbed Wynona and his jacket.

Chiana: "About an arn before we headed back, she said she hadn't heard us."

"Chi I need you to watch D while we are gone, and let Pilot know what's happening." He ran out of his quarters and headed for the hangar not giving time for her to reply.

He jumped in his module and left Moya as Pilot informed him over the comms "I have tracked Officer Sun's prowler Commander, forwarding the coordinates to you now"

John: "Thanks Pilot ill make sure she comes back safe"

Officer Aeryn Sun was confused, after waking in a place she did not recognise, next to a Sebacean male she had never seen before, being fully clothed she suspected that she had not recreated, however her uniform was far from regulation which was so unlike her.

What was even more confusing was his reaction to her questions, he initially reacted as if he thought she wasn't serious called her "Baby" and mentioned someone named D'argo.

When she pulled out her pulse pistol his expression changed and he answered her however the name he gave sounded strange and she highly doubted he was officer material, and he said he was from "IASA" whatever that was.

Most astoundingly he claimed to be her husband, which was impossible, since Peacekeepers were forbidden from long term intimate relationships let alone marriage, and she would never risk the punishment that came with such a breach. However she sensed he was telling the truth despite how outlandish his claims were, so she figured he was fahrbot and would get nothing else from him and knocked him unconscious.

As she carefully proceeded down the hall she noticed that this was indeed a Leviathan, however it was not a Peacekeeper vessel as she glimpsed a Nebari and ran into a Hynerian, whom she attempted to interrogate.

She aimed her pulse pistol at him and demanded some answers; he initially just looked at her stunned, but then said "Aeryn don't point that thing at me, have you gone completely fahrbot?"

Aeryn now extremely frustrated and confused screamed back "Answer me Hynerian or I will shoot you, and how the frell do you know my name?"

The Hynerion panicked at her outburst flew around the corner and disappeared into a maintenance shaft. She fired after him to stop him from alerting others but narrowly missed on both occasions.

Feeling certain she was alone on an enemy vessel and knowing that even if the others hadn't heard the pulse blasts the Hynerian would probably alert them she opted to retreat by locating the hanger and securing transport.

Having surprisingly found a prowler in the hangar she took it exited the ship and proceeded to the planet below whilst trying to contact any Peacekeepers in the area for assistance, failing to get any reply she landed and proceeded on foot intending to scout out her surroundings whilst keeping an eye out for any pursuers.

She quickly identified her location as being a commerce planet and she noticed some local enforcers but did not recognise the planet or the species of the locals. A little over half an arn after she landed she spotted the Sebacean from the leviathan nearby, now armed with a pulse pistol himself she knew he was there looking for her but stayed out of sight, and worked her way around him intending to gain the upper hand by catching him from behind.

As she got closer she became slightly distressed as she was being easily being distracted by the Sebaceans eema in the tight leather pants he was wearing, she refocused and as she got nearer she knew that he wouldn't see her coming.

On the way down to the planet John had pilot scan for any Peacekeeper activity in the region, finding none he started working out the finer details of his plan to find Aeryn and hopefully allow her to regain at least some memory from the past four cycles so they could work together. They or he would then have to figure out how she had lost her memory in order to make sure it doesn't happen again.

He landed not too far from the prowler, and proceeded as quickly and quietly as he could towards it in order to see if she was there. Finding the prowler empty he subtley placed a tracker on the hull and proceeded to search the area.

Knowing Aeryn as well as he did he knew that he probably wouldn't see her first but if he went down a blind alley or two she was bound to ambush him, most likely to get more information out of him, and hopefully not to just kill him he thought.

He proceeded with this plan and soon sensed he was being followed, he casually moved into an empty street and listened carefully for the person to get closer, he was almost too late as Aeryn held up her pulse pistol to the back of his head.

John spun around swinging his left hand to the pistol, failing to grab it but knocking it out of her hand. Moving past the surprise at his anticipation and reaction she attempted to strike him with two left jabs, a right hook and a left foot kick to his mivonks, But John knew this was coming he had seen it dozens of times before in training with and fighting alongside her, he fended off the jabs ducked the hook and grabbed her leg before pushing her over since she was off-balance, before backing away a few steps raising his hands up.

"Aeryn, I came here to talk not to fight." John Pleaded.

She had recovered quickly, picking up the discarded pulse pistol as she did aiming it squarely at his chest.

"Weapon on the ground now." She screamed.

With his left hand he slowly undid his holster and dropped it on the ground.

John began "You have lost at least four cycles of memory; I know this is a lot to process but you are no longer a Peace..."

Aeryn interrupted him "How many more of you are there?"

"No one here, everyone else is on Moya" he stopped as he waited for her next question.

Aeryn thought about this for a moment, it was just another thing that didn't make sense, but for some reason she saw the truth in his eyes, not just the honesty but the sorrow, fear, kindness and something else, she felt was familiar but couldn't remember what it was.

"How'd you learn to fight like that." she prodded.

"From you, you trained me, as bad as I am I knew what you were going to do and used that to win the fight." He explained.

"You didn't win the fight."

He grinned "Ah yes I did, I just backed away and let you pick up the pistol afterwards."

She pounced on what she perceived as a flaw in his explanation. "If I had actually trained you, you wouldn't have allowed me to gain the power."

"Actually I let you regain the pistol because I love you and could never harm you and even if I didn't love you and could harm you, I never would because you are the mother of our son."

She stood in stunned silence, yet again sensing the truth in what he said, even as it was fighting the Peacekeeper in her denying it.

She began "That can't be possible she exclaimed I am a Peacekeeper, and you are clearly not, this could not happen unless..."

He Interrupted this time "A little over four cycles ago you were declared irreversibly contaminated by captain Crais after sticking your neck out for me. We and a Luxan were held prisoner, when I managed to get the guards gun and pin down him and his partner. I then convinced the Luxan to take us with him, and then I convinced you to come as well."

She pondered this for a moment while adjusting her grip on the pistol, and was about to speak again when suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt cold, he knew that before anything else, the last thing he remembered was his wife pointing a gun at him, shifting it in her hands, had she shot him? No he wasn't in any pain. He groggily opened his eyes, sat up and looked around, he was in a dark cell, a metal door in the far left corner, surveillance next to it, just like the cell in the Gammak base, also like the Gammak base he was not alone in his cell.

A figure stirred on the other side of the cell, he waited for a moment as his cellmate began to sit up, trying to see if he could make out who exactly it was. His heart skipped a beat as he realised that it was Aeryn.

"Hey Baby" he said it softly but just loud enough for her to hear. She immediately stiffened as she realised that he was in the cell with her.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked him her voice a little shaky.

"No but I think I might know whose behind this." He said.

"Well who?"

"Peacekeepers" he said while starring over at her trying to anticipate her reaction.

"How do you know?" she asked angrily, the peacekeeper within her fighting against what she already suspected.

"I've been in an almost identical cell before."

"Oh" she said. After a moment of silence she continued "You said I was deemed irreversibly contaminated. Why did that happen?"

"My fault, I ah..., I guess I should start from the beginning. I'm not Sebacean." He paused for a moment to see if she would react, and then continued "I'm a Human from a planet called Earth, I was testing a theory involving the Earth's gravitational pull, when I accidentally entered a wormhole which flung me out to the unchartered territories, Right into the middle of a fight."

"Your prowler detachment was engaging Moya which had just been taken over by the prisoners on board. Anyway my module exited the wormhole right in the path of a wing of prowlers. I tried everything I could to avoid them but one clipped me and veered off into an asteroid."

"It was Crais' brother."

He continued to tell the story of the day that everything changed for them without any interruption; inexplicably to her she believed every word but remembered nothing. After she had finished she had just the one question. "What did you say to me to convince me to go with you?"

A smile crept across his face as he said "you could be more".

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he continued, "you were adamant that you had to do your duty as a Peacekeeper and face your execution, but every day since then you have proven me right, no more so than over the past four weekens, you have proven to be one hell of a mother."

After another brief silence, a previously unnoticed light came on and the door opened.

Temporarily blinded John strained to see the thin but familiar figure that walked through the door.

"Sputnik?" he questioned with an edge of uncertainty in his voice.

She let out a sigh of annoyance at her unwanted nickname, before proceeding "Yes Crichton, Aeryn" she said glancing to the ex-Peacekeeper.

"What the frell is going on Sikozu?" with an edge of both anger and annoyance in his voice.

Looking straight at John she began "There is a task of great importance that apparently, you and your... skill set are uniquely suited for?"

He laughed with an edge of anger as he began "Damn Sputnik things must be really bad if you need to come to me for help, especially considering the whole I'm a Scarran spy thing."

The Kalish shifted a little, clearly unsettled, as both Crichton and Aeryn stood.

He suddenly grabbed her arms tightly and pinned her up against the wall of the cell. "Now tell me after all the danger you put me, my family and friends through, after getting Jool and D'argo killed, why the frell would I lift a finger to help you?"

She paused for a moment, knowing her next words needed to be carefully chosen "You wouldn't be helping me, you would be helping her." Nodding in Aeryns direction.

"A virus has been released that blocks certain neural pathways within Sebaceans." She paused for a moment to allow the Human to catch up and process what she had said, and was about to continue when Crichton spoke.

"Blocking memories" he said whilst easing his grip slightly.

"Yes, and causing a significant amount of paranoia" she said, slightly surprised that the (at least in her eyes) unintelligent human had caught on so quickly.

"But Aeryn hasn't been paranoid?" looking over at her "Mistrusting yes but not paranoid and given the circumstances I would say you've reacted reasonably."

"I noticed, I suspect that It might have something to do with the Pilot DNA you have."

The previously silent Aeryn now broke in "Pilot DNA?" a momentary look of confusion spread across her face before it turned into a glare directed at John

"Yeah a mad scientist played us, got you under his control and attempted to turn you into a Pilot. We got you right again obviously but a slight trace of the Pilot DNA remained."

She continued to glare at John "So how do we reverse it?"

Sikozu calmly replied "We can't, at least not without the original research or scientists."

John released her before speaking again, "So you need someone to go and get it, but why come to me and what's in this for you?"

She explained "The virus originated on a Sebacean colony with a heavy Peacekeeper presence, due to their paranoia they started shooting any non Sebaceans on sight, So to get in there we need someone who looks like a Sebacean but won't suffer from the memory loss or paranoia."

"Leaving me as the only viable candidate, assuming I'm not recognised, but why are you helping?"

"My reporting to War Minister Ahkna was due to the fact that the Peacekeepers were losing the war quite badly, In hindsight I see that even if she had lived, she would not have freed my people. The Peacekeepers are the main opposition to the Scarrans, however if this virus were to spread further..."

"The Peacekeepers would be as easy to break as wet paper, ok then, so who are you working with?"

"Follow me and I'll show you"

The three of them proceeded out of the cell and down the hallway to the right, until they came into what appeared to be a mess hall that had been converted into a med bay for the time being. Layed out on dozens of cots across the room were Sebaceans, all of them sedated. Meanwhile several Kalish and a Diagnosian monitored them and ran various tests.

"This is a renegade Peacekeeper base, when the virus first took effect the base commander ordered a quarantine and then broke it; when he realised everyone was infected he requested outside aid, as you can see several of my people, and a Diagnosian offered assistance and placed all infected under sedation."

"So Sputnik, I presume you have a plan?" he asked.

"Yes, your weapons will be returned and two uniforms, ident chips and a marauder have already been organised, for you to gain access to the base. We will need to get Moya to starburst near the planet in order to retrieve the data as soon as possible."

John interrupted "What do you mean 'we'? You said non-Sebaceans get shot on sight and that's the least of your worries because Chiannas gonna kill you if she sees you again."

"I will need to be nearby to direct you to what we need and I will require you to mediate with Chianna or just keep her away."

Before accepting he paused for a moment looking at Aeryn "Sikosu could you give us a microt?"

Sikosu nodded and left the couple alone. John moved further towards Aeryn and looked her in the eyes as he gently grabbed her hands, to his surprise she didn't pull her hands back or look away.

"Do you believe me?" he froze as he waited for an answer, her eyes began to water as a tear was forming. To him it felt like an arn of waiting before she responded. "yes"

"Then for now I have one more question for you, do you want to go get your memories back?"

She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek; he smiled as he gently brushed the tear away with his thumb and whispered "Then let's go."


End file.
